In My Dreams
by IntrovertWriter21
Summary: Set Before, During, and After Secret of the Wings. They've been apart for a long time, and its starting to get to them in a way they hadn't expected. Follows Queen Clarion.
1. Chapter 1: Interrupted

Chapter 1: Interrupted

Clarion sat down quietly at her vanity after a long day. She had overseen the preparations for spring, listened to complaints, held a meeting with the head fairies, and sat down for hours of paper work. She stretch her arms and back in attempt to loosen the knots, to her annoyance they remained. With a sigh she released her hair from its perfect bun and smoothly stroked through it with a pine needle brush. Once she was satisfied she separated it into three strands and braided it. She tied the end with a red ribbon then made her way to her closest to change. She first pulled out a white spider silk night gown, but she decided on pink rose petal shorts and dandelion cotton shirt. With her clothes in hand she stumbled into the bathroom to finish her nightly routine. Her dress slipped off her shoulders and fell to the floor once she was in the safety of her bathroom. After pulling on her clean clothes she hung her dress on her hanger for tomorrow. She then brushed her teeth and took care of her needs before retiring to bed. It only took minutes before she was deep in sleep.

Clarion made her way to the tea room in the morning to meet Mary as she had promised the day before. Strangely she remembers going to bed after making that promise but she doesn't really remember waking up. She shook her head lightly _, I must have been really tired this morning_ she thought. She walked into the tea room and greeted the staff and other fairies in the room before sitting down beside Mary.

"Good Morning Mary."

"Mornin' Clarion, how was your sleep?"

"It was quite alright. How have things been down at Tinker's Nook?"

"Finally running smoothly, for now." Mary gave a slight huff which made Clarion smile.

They continued to talk until Mary mention needing to check on Tinkerbell, something about a new pulley system. Clarion smiled at her friend as she fluttered out of the room.

Clarion sat in her study signing papers and reviewing daily reports, although she had spent most of the day in her study it hadn't felt all that long, clarion noticed the sun sinking into the horizon. _Today really went by fast, I thought I had only just started_ she thought to herself. Brushing off the oddity as lack of sleep as she neatly settled her things in piles on her desk. Once she was done she started on her way to her chambers, she pulled on the door handle of her study.

She pulled on it again, it had been lock from the outside. _Strange_ she thought _I didn't know it could be lock from the outside_. She knocked loudly on the door and called out to a guard. No one answered or opened the door for her. After what seemed like an hour she stormed over to her coach on the opposite side of the room and plopped herself down with a huff. She hated being stuck.

"Someone's not in a good mood." Clarion jump at the sound of a man's voice, she snapped her head around quickly to see a smiling Milori leaning on her bookshelf. He pushed himself of the shelf and stepped over to her. She was still quite as he sat down beside her.

"I thought I was alone."

"Maybe if you took a break from time to time you would notice who was around you," he laughed. He brushed the loose hair from her eyes. She turned her head to look at her desk.

"I was very busy Milori," she said with a huff, "I don't always have time to -" she stopped suddenly and let out a gasp of surprise as she felt Milori gently kiss the crease of her neck. He reached around her hips and pulled her towards him, she let herself fall against his cool chest. She tilted her head to look at him, he pressed his lips to hers as soon as they were in view. She was completely lost when their lips began to move, she grabbed the front of his shirt to keep herself from falling. He pressed harder into the kiss and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She open her mouth slightly to let him in. There explored each others mouth for what felt like eternity, although all so soon for Clarion, Milori pulled away. She let out a small whimper at the lost contact. He chuckle at her disappointment and leaned back a bit to take in her apprentice. She felt very warm and aroused, and probably had quite a bit of colour on her cheeks, her lips felt swollen, and her breath was coming in short pants. She tried to slow her breathing, but Milori had slipped down the straps of her dress and was sucking and kissing the sensitive skin of her shoulders which made her moan and pant harder. He continued down her shoulders to her collarbone and push her dress right down to her hips so her whole upper body was exposed. She arched her back as he made his way down her chest, licking and sucking with the occasional nibble. He flick her nipple with his tongue and she fell back in pleasure. He brought his hand up to cup her other breast in his hand as he suck on the other.

"Oh, Milori" Clarion moaned his name loudly as he continued to pleasure her, after a while he switched his mouth to the other breast. Clarion felt her stomach tighten and a hot liquid seep out from between her legs. Milori slowly removed his hand and mouth from her and worked to remove the rest of her dress while he placed gentle kisses down her belly.

He sat up to look her, she had her eyes closed in pleasure and only felt his movement.

"Clarion" he said softly, she could barely open her eyes to look at him.

"Clarion" he said again a little louder. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't.

"Clarion" his voice was different, it was higher but still soft.

"Clarion" the voice grew loud, she finally snapped her eyes open. She was blinded by a bright light streaming in through her window. Once she could see again she look around at her surroundings. She was in her bedroom and Milori was nowhere to be seen, instead she saw a worried looking Mary.

"Clarion are you alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Mary asked. Clarion silently cursed her friend for waking her, although her intentions were good.

"It's nothing to worry about Mary," she assured her friend, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, the ministers were all frazzled because you hadn't shown up for the meeting yet, so they sent me here. I said the meeting could wait and to let you sleep, but they were persistent."

Usually she would have been relieved that Mary woke her up when she was running late, but today she wish she had let her sleep.

"Can you head back to the meeting and tell them I'll be on my way?"

Mary nodded, "take your time, the meeting wasn't supposed to start for another twenty minutes." She huffed before fluttering out the door.

As soon as the door click shut clarion flopped back onto her bed with a whine. She felt hot and sweaty, her body tingled and there was an unmistakable ache between her legs. She had twenty minutes to get ready so taking care of her problem wasn't an option. She went to her bathroom and peeled off her sticky top and damp shorts. She grabbed a cloth from her basket and damped the cloth to quickly clean herself. The cool cloth felt wonderful on her hot skin as she wiped away the sweat from her neck and shoulders, then her breast and stomach, and down both legs. She damped the cloth again to clean between her legs. She flinched at first contact, rubbing lightly with her cloth to clean away any fluid. She moaned softly and pressed and rubbed harder, she fell forward slightly from the pleasure and caught herself on the edge of her counter. She quickly came to her senses and realized she would be late if she continued. Using all the strength she had she dropped the cloth into her basin and threw on her dress. Quickly as possible she brushed her hair and put it into her usually bun and headed out to the meeting.

The meeting was running way too long for Clarion's liking. The ministers continued to argue on whose season was more important at the moment, usually she would stop the fighting and assure them all the seasons were important, but she just couldn't care at the moment. The ache between her legs had not gone away no matter how much she wanted it to, in fact it had gotten worse.

It wasn't the first time she had dreamed of him. They had started out as nightmares haunting her subconscious with guilt and terror, then they slowly calmed until they were simply memories. However in the last couple months things had started to heat up. It started with just a lot of kissing, then touching. Last night was the farthest it had ever gone, and it would have gone farther if she hadn't have been woken up. At the thought of her dream she felt hot liquid damped her panties. She shifted in her seat and pressed her legs tightly together. Luckily no one noticed her situation, she listened for a few more minutes then quickly ended the meeting earning her a couple of strange looks, and although they would never say anything to their queen they knew she hadn't been paying attention. Clarion quickly but gracefully made her way out of the meeting area with the others. She was glad not to have any appointments until the afternoon so she would have the morning to take care of her problem. Just as she made her way back to her chambers she was called for from down the hall. She turned around to spot Mary coming up the hall.

"Are you finally going to join me for tea this morning or do you have something more important to take care of?" She said with a smirk.

Clarion tried her hardest not to turn red, thinking Mary must have seen her squirming during the meeting, and for all she knew Mary suspected it wasn't a nightmare. She had to think fast.

"Yes Mary, I'm finally going to join you for tea." As soon as she said it she regretted it. She could have just admitted defeat and tell her friend she had business to take care of and meet her for lunch instead, but no, she just could bring herself the embarrassment of her friend knowing about the unbearable ache between her legs. Now she was suffering.

Clarion had successfully made it through tea with Mary without embarrassing herself even more, although her friend had given her some strange looks when she shifted or tensed. If she was lucky Mary would never mention it, and if she was really lucky Mary wouldn't even know to begin with.

She had asked her serving talent fairies to draw a bath for her, saying she was sore from the night before and thought it would help. She had decided that the bath was the safest place to help herself out without being caught, as no one would interrupt the queen in her bath.

Her bathroom was warm from the steam of the hot water in her tub. She had managed to sit patiently while her serving talent fairies made up her bath. They had added flower petals and a small amount of honey to the water to sooth her, as soon as they were gone clarion slipped out of her dress and into the water, placing her wings into special slits where they wouldn't get wet, before reaching for her moss sponge and rubbing it along her neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes as she lowered the sponge to her breasts and softly caressed them making her hum in pleasure. Her whole body buzzed in pleasure and more hot liquid, that was definitely not water, seeped out of her. She couldn't wait any longer, Clarion dropped the sponge into the water and continued rubbing her hands down her body. She let out and uncontrollable moan when her fingers caressed her folds under the warm water. Her body gave a violent jerk when her fingers hit her clit, after relaxing her body again she rubbed circles around her clit. She could feel her muscles tightening, she pushed herself to hold on longer. She brought her other hand, which had been tightly gripping the edge of the tub, down into the water with her other hand. She was getting so close, all she needed was a little more. She brought her left leg out of the water and rested it on the edge, with her legs open wider she was able to slip in two fingers and stroke her inner walls. She was so close now, all she needed was a little push and she would fall over the edge. Still rubbing her clit, her other fingers moving in her finally finding what she wanted. She strongly stroked her g-spot and couldn't take it anymore. She came hard, her inner walls contracted and squeezed her fingers, and she threw her head back and curled her toes, crying out with a scream like moan.

When she finally came down from her high she slumped into the now semi warm water, breathing hard and exhausted. She washed herself off in the rapidly cooling water before dressing in comfortable clothes and taking a much needed nap.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Clarion was able to get through ten scheduled appointments and five fly-ins, due to her exceptionally good mood.


	2. Chapter 2: I Miss You

Chapter 2: I Miss You

Clarion stared at the ceiling in her chambers, she didn't understand why she wasn't tired. Sure she had taken a nap earlier but that was hours ago and it was only forty minutes. With a sigh she rolled out of her bed and opened her curtains to step out on to her balcony. The wind played through her lose hair and ruffled the bottom of her short silk night dress. She looked out at Pixie Hollow, many of her fairies were already asleep so there was little light. The only light she could see was the moon and stars, some fireflies, and —

A soft glow coming from the winter border.

It had to be a fairy. Before she could convince herself otherwise, Clarion had grabbed her old winter coat and rushed out of her chambers. The wind wiped through her hair as she flew to the border. As she got closer the figure because clearer. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smiling at her. As soon as her bare feet touched the wood bridge she dropped her coat, ran the last couple steps, and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, his breath tickled her ear.

"I'm here love."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"But, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed to stay away? That it was best?" Clarion wanted to cry but she didn't feel like she could.

"I couldn't stay away. Not from you."

She hugged him tighter too afraid to let go.

"Milori?" He hummed in response, sending vibrations into her skin. "I love you"

"I love you too Ree, with all my heart."

Clarion rose to her toes and kissed him hard. His hands roamed her back grazing the base of her wings making her gasp, Milori then slipped his tongue into her mouth. Clarion moaned against him as his hands pressed harder into her back, giving added pleasure each time he stroked her sensitive wings. She released her grip around his neck and slide her hands down his chest to his waist and slipped them under his shirt to run her fingers over his hard abdomen. Milori pulled Clarion down with him until she was sitting straddling his lap. Clarion felt strangely bold in the situation, she let her hands fall between his legs where she pressed her palm against him. Milori pulled away from the kiss and gave a groan as she squeezed him through his pants. Her body warmed and hot liquid dripped down her thighs at feeling him stiffen under the fabric. Milori brought his head down to kiss her neck while his hands ran up her legs, starting at her knees, up her thighs, and up to squeeze her bottom. He moved his head from her neck and smirked at her. Clarion blushed as his hands caressed the bare skin. She felt his hands smooth over her skin as they made their way the stroke her inner thighs. She kissed him again as he rubbed his hands higher and higher until his hand stroked her wet folds. At first touch Clarion let out a loud gasp and moan. She withered above him as he pressed harder. He had the advantage, but not for long. Clarion quickly pulled the ties of his pants and shoved her hand down to stroke him, she was rewarded with a low long moan that made her thighs tighten and more liquid to drip out of her onto his hand. She stroked him harder when she felt his fingers plunging into her wet core. They were both moaning loudly into the night air as they pleasured each other. Clarion ran her thumb over the head of his stiff member making him shiver and curl his fingers in her. She was on the verge of release and judging by his breathing she knew Milori was too. She gasped his name when his thumb flicked her clit, her insides squeezed his fingers as he moved and curled them to make her fall apart in his arms. Quickly she moved her hand down him farther to cup and squeezed his balls, just as she couldn't hold back anymore. Clarion arched her back and threw her head back as she screamed his name into the night air. A hot thick liquid, not unlike her own that now covered his hand, covered her forearm and wrist. They were both breathing heavily from their activity. Clarion gave Milori a sweet smile and kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, finding herself drift out of consciousness in his embrace.

When she opened her eyes the sun blinded her once again. She cursed the bright bully and rolled over to the other side of the bed. She knew it had all been a dream, she wanted to cry. She missed him so much, it was cruel what her mind was putting her through in her sleep. Lucky today no one had interrupted her dream. She shifted her body to get out of bed and felt a cool slippery wetness on her thighs, she reached down and ran her fingers over her soaked folds. She let out a sigh and flopped back on her bed. It may have been a dream but her body had reacted as if it wasn't. She thanked mother dove that she wasn't desperate like the day before when her body hadn't gotten what it needed in her sleep. After a while Clarion finally got out of bed, she needed to get herself cleaned off. She ran the bath on her own. She wasn't about to embarrass herself by having her helper fairies do it for her, not while her skin was sticky and pink and her fluid was cool and running down her legs. She ran the bath easily with the water system the tinkers made, it only lack the extra scents and flower petals which she was fine without.

Clarion rested her head on the edge of the tub as she soaked in the hot water. Her mind had wondered to her dreams, she found it odd that she had had two of the same content only a day apart, when earlier she had only had those dreams once every few weeks. One week apart at least. Did it mean something to be so close together? She wondered if she should ask a healing talent. They would probably be able to help. But then again they might ask what happened in her dream and she couldn't bring herself to that level of humiliation.

After soaking it the waters for twenty minutes the heat slowly disappeared and Clarion stepped out to finish getting ready for the day.

That day Clarion had finished her paperwork by lunch and not having any appointments she decided to visit Mary at tinker's nook to keep herself busy. On her way there she overheard a couple of gossiping fairies.

"Did you hear about Tinkerbell?" The one said.

"No what happened?" The other sounded concerned.

"I'm not really sure, but I saw Fawn taking her the healing talent fairies."

Clarion kept flying, she made a mental note to ask Mary what happened, it was probably an incident with a new invention. She decided she would check on Tinkerbell later.

When she got to tinkers nook she was granted with the sight of a very frazzled looking Mary.

"Mary is everything alright?"

Mary gave a startled jump at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Oh Ree, you scared me. Yes everything is all right, just a little behind. We have to have twenty baskets ready for pick up tomorrow. And the whole thing with Tinkerbell —"

"I heard something about Tinkerbell seeing the healing talent fairies. What happened?"

"Nothing too serious. Tinkerbell crossed the border while helping Fawn with some animals, her wings were only cold, and Fawn took her there just to be safe." Clarion gave her friend a worried look. "Relax Ree, I'm sure everything will be fine. You know what she's like. Reminds me of someone else I know." Mary gave her a smirk. Clarion couldn't help but smile back at her friend. She knew that someone was her.

"That is exacting why I'm concerned."

Clarion was still worried, but she trusted her friend.

The rest of the day was a blur of worry and for clarion. She really hoped Tinkerbell would obey the rules for once and not cross the border again.

It hadn't occurred her, as she slipped on a pair of blue flower petals shorts for bed, that she would again have another dream more intense then the last.


	3. Chapter 3: Control

Clarion's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a semi-dark ceiling. She groaned knowing she had woken up way too early and could have slept longer. She tried to move her arm to rub her tired eyes but found she couldn't. She wiggled around but couldn't move any of her limbs, turning her head she was surprised to see vines wrapped around her wrist, even more surprising when she tilted her head up not only were her legs tied but her white tank top and blue shorts were gone. Clarion started to panic, she was tied to her bed completely naked. In a frightened attempt she wiggled and pulled hard at the vines but the wouldn't break.

"Don't struggle, darling, you're just going to hurt yourself." Clarion stayed frozen until she saw Milori walk slowly out from the shadows. Clarion instantly relaxed, she knew he would never hurt her. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed where he could look at her properly. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear before running his hand down her body, her nipples, her abdomen, to her slit. She shivered from his touch. His eyes darkened and he gave her a beautiful smile that made her insides tight and hot liquid to start to pool. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss then moved to whisper in her ear.

"Are you ready for this? Do you want this?"

"Yes," she moaned. She didn't even know what it was he was talking about, but his voice was deep and husky and it made her wet just thinking about it. She wanted anything he gave her at this point. She was disappointed when he got off the bed. He grabbed a box off her vanity and opened it to reveal a small oval stone. She looked carefully at it as he got closer. It seemed to be moving, and very rapidly. Milori knelt on the edge of the bed by Clarion's knees, with his free hand he stroked up her thigh to dip his fingers into her wet slit. Clarion panted at his touch, but all to soon he removed them. She whined and it made him chuckle.

"Don't worry dear, you will have it soon."

Clarion closed her eyes waiting to feel his fingers in her again, but what she felt wasn't his fingers. A sharp vibration hit her clit, sending shockwaves through her body making her yelp. She struggled against the restraints, the pleasure was so intense she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think. Milori finally pulled the stone away and place a comforting hand on her hip. He leaned down to kiss her cheek,

"Breathe, Clarion."

She sucked in as much air as she could, her head spun from pleasure.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her concerned. She just nodded, unable to find her voice.

"I'm going to do it again. Are you ready this time?" She nodded again. She relaxed her body. The vibration hit her clit again, this time she was ready for it so it wasn't as intense. She began to pant and moan at the sensation. She was dripping and was desperate for release, but Milori pulled away again. She was so desperate she wanted to cry.

"Milori" She whined his name and squirmed against her restraints. Milori pressed his hand to her abdomen to stop her from moving,

"Patience love. I'm going to try something new, alright love." She nodded again. The little stone glided smoothly over her wet thighs, then over her clit and down her folds. Milori pushed the stone through her folds until it disappeared completely inside her. Clarion shook with pleasure at the new sensation. Feeling the strong vibrations inside her made her pant and moan harder than she ever had before. She laid immobile from pleasure completely unaware of milori untying the vines from her legs. She gripped the sheets in her fist, shaking intensely. She was almost there, almost, just a little more to push her over the edge. Milori pushed her legs up to her chest once he finished untying the vines. The new angle causes the stone to press firmly to her g-spot. Clarion jerked violently as she came, admitted a ruff scream from her overused vocal cords. Her orgasm lasted a full minute before she finally started to settle. She was breathing as if she had flown for miles, and she had a thick layer of sweat on her body. He let her legs fall before reaching into her soaking folds to retrieve the stone, clarion moaned when his fingers sunk into her and she finally relaxed when he pulled the little stone out of her. She stayed perfectly still while Milori untied her wrists and she caught her breath. Finally sitting up she saw Milori standing by the end of her bed, eyes dark with desire, and his pants looking extremely tight.

She gave him a devious smile before slowly and sexily cat crawling to the end of the bed. She ran her hands up his torso and grabbed the collar of his shirt, her mind raced with all the things she wanted to do to him. His hands gripped her waist as he moved closer to press their bodies together. She kissed him hard as her fingers worked to remove his shirt. A shiver ran down her spine when his cool fingers traced the curve of her breasts. They broke the kiss as clarion helped him out of his shirt. She pressed kisses over his neck and shoulders while her hands smoothed over his hard chest and abdomen. He groaned when she grazed her teeth over the sensitive skin of his throat, while she quickly untied his pants and helped them over his hips. In an instant, she was once again on her back, although this time he was on top of her. He moved her up the bed so her head rested comfortably on the pillow. But Clarion wasn't done with him yet, he had had his fun now it was her turn. She distracted him with a sweet kiss while she hitched her leg up over his hip and flipped them so he was on his back. Clarion sat on his hips and could feel his excitement pressing against her ass. Milori groaned as she moved against him which made her giggle.

"You think that's funny, huh?" He gave her a sexy smirk. She slowly pulled her pink bottom lip between her teeth and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm just enjoying the power I have over you." She kissed the side of his neck then moved over to kiss the hollow of his throat. Milori gave a soft hum as clarion kissed down his chest and another groan when she gently licked the skin just under his navel. She sat with her legs tucked under her between his open legs. The sight of him all hot and bothered made the ache between her legs grow. She couldn't help but admire his smooth pale skin that was tight and toned, his abdomen was rigid and firm and he had a light dusting of pale hair that traveled down from his navel. Clarion ran her hands up his thighs and stopped just before his arousal. Milori had propped himself up on his elbows to watch her, but let his head fall back with a moan when she finally touched him. It was the most erotic sound she had ever heard. It was breathy and deep, and it made her body burn and ache for him. She wanted the hear it again, she continued to stroke him, his breathing became strained and came in short pants but no moans. This wasn't enough for her, she quickly bent down a placed a small kiss on his shaft. He admitted a groan, but it still wasn't enough for her, she wanted his full sexy moan that made her weak. With one more attempt she slowly licked from base to head, and there it was, smooth and deep. Smiling to herself at the sight of him gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white and his eyes squeeze tight, she released him to admire her work. He gave a couple of hard breaths before lifting his head to look at her. She licked her lips and smiled at him which make him chuckle softly at the pleased look on her face. He gave a sexy smile in return before reaching up and pulling her on top of him. Her breasts pressed firmly agent his hard chest and her legs straddled his hips, she stared into his warm brown eyes before lowering her head slightly to place a soft kiss on his lips. She felt his hands caress her skin, moving along her back and arms, stroking her loose hair. Continuing with her gentle kisses, she moved her one hand from his shoulder and traced her fingers along his jawline. Milori gave a soft hum as Clarion stroked his skin. Their kisses soon became more intense, she felt his arousal graze her sensitive flesh making her shiver.

Her head spun as he flipped them over so she was comfortably under him. She felt dizzy and her vision started to fog.

"No. Milori." She whimpered, she knew it was over.

"It's alright my love. You can wake up now. I'll see you soon." She clung to him desperately trying to stay asleep, stay with him.

"I love you"

When her vision finally cleared, she was alone again. The sun started to peek through the curtains into her quiet room, and the words I love you echoed in her head.

"How has Tinkerbell been since-" Clarion couldn't quite finish that sentence.

"I don't really know. She hasn't shown up for work since yesterday. I've been meaning to send someone to check on her, but I've been swarmed."

"It's quite alright Mary. If anything new comes up please let me know." Mary gave her a nod before jumping back into her work. Clarion was very worried now. She knew Tinkerbell would be up to something.

As she flew back to the pixie dust tree she let her mind wander to a time when she was much like Tinkerbell, advantageous and cleaver, and a bit naive. Not mention hopelessly in love, that did nothing to help her judgment.

Now she really worried about Tinkerbell, she could only hope for less trouble then what she had before.


End file.
